There is a considerable loss of aerodynamic efficiency in vehicles, in particular, due to the airflow underneath and around a vehicle. Conventional structures, such as fixed panels or fixed air deflectors/dams using flexible materials, are known and do not meet desired requirements, including, but not limited to, conventional structures do not provide an effective sealed and clutchable actuator with communication capability and life cycle durability, a system that is capable of object detection, or a system that is durable and aerodynamically effective. These fixed air deflector/dams are still a compromise as they cannot be made to the optimum height without compromising specifications and comparisons to other vehicle capabilities. Further, these air dams even when flexible are still damaged during off-roading or when added ground clearance is needed.
Another known problem is that vehicle aerodynamics are compromised by design to accommodate a wide range of driving conditions. One of these is the vehicle ground clearance, from low speed maneuvering (multi-story parking lots, speed bumps, ramps, etc) to off-road capabilities of trucks and sport utility vehicles. These conditions only account for a small portion of the vehicle life, resulting in compromised vehicle aerodynamics for the majority of miles driven.
Accordingly, there is a long felt need for an active front deflector that provides improved aerodynamics when deployed, but is retractable when low speed maneuvering or off road capabilities are required.